Harry Potter and the Next Great Adventure
by RiuDrakonus
Summary: What lies beyond here and now? Do we sis to exist or is there something grander that awaits us? Well, let's just wait and see! Oneshot! HP & OC's mild violence


**Disclaimer: HP and all of the rest of the HP universe are owned by JKR.**

**Story continued in "Harry Potter and the Fight for Free Will" visit my profile to read it**

In a small house on no. Four Privet Driveup in his relative small room, sat in darkness a fifteen year old boy. First thing you would notice about this boy would be the lightning bolt scar above his right eyebrow, second his penetrating emerald green eyes, no longer the eyes of an innocent boy but those of a tried man, for by the end of his sixth year of school he had seen his godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the veil subsequently being killed by it. Now he was back in a house he did not wish to be in, nor that he ever had been happy in or even welcomed by his aunt, uncle or cousin. The only true family he had ever known was now dead. He did not cry the remainder of the school year or on the trip back from school, he did not do much of anything but sit and stare blankly into space, barely able to sit through his O.W.L.'s exams, and tonight was no different. He could feel the pressure build up inside himself, about to explode, edging to come out, and so in the silent night he finally let it surface and take over, he tried several times to blink back his tears, but in spite of his efforts overwhelming sobs could now be heard as they flowed freely out of him, even his pet, a fairly large white owl, Hedwig was happy to see him let go after 3 weeks of unnerving silence.

A few moments later light came through the window, making the boy stop his crying. He got up and went to the open window, looking towards the sky, a stern expression settled on his face, wiping the tears with the back of his hand he said:

"Remus must be having a rough night! He's had it the worst out of all the people I know. Having to lose so many friends in a lifetime….And he isn't even the only one…Neville, Cho, Ginny…not even those from Slytherin were spared, so many people have died, the muggles not even knowing why. I for one had enough! Volde…no…Tom Riddle I promise you I'll kill you one day even if I have to die along with you…you bloody bastard, half-blood psychopath!!!" the last words coming out through gritted teeth, half spoken half thought. Hedwig started to become unsettled at the power coming from the boy's anger. "Oh I'm sorry old girl I didn't mean to startle you." He opened her cage and she carefully settled on his left forearm. "Here I'll let out for a bit. Maybe the fresh air will calm you." He made a gesture to send her flying off but she wouldn't move. "What's the matter, girl?" She looked quite frightened, turning her head in every direction. Before the boy could look at the street, Hedwig flew away, surprising him and making him fall out the window in the bushes below.

The fall dislocated his right shoulder and probably broke a couple of ribs, if not it would surely have bruised his entire right side. He slowly and clumsily lifted himself up, his whole right side was burning from the inside and through all that burning sensation he felt his shoulder ice cold. But he didn't have much time to even think about all the pain, because he saw why Hedwig had been scared into flying off and almost trying to drag him with her when she actually took off, for right there by the front small garden gate stood a dark figure with small red eyes staring right at him, a big evil toothy grin crossing his entire face, almost looking like a child about to open his presents on Christmas Day.

"Voldemort!!!" his surprise was so big that his body was utterly frozen on the spot.

"I've finally found you boy!!!" Voldemort's hissing voice cut through the night.

"But, how?!?... It's impossible, the magic wards should have stopped you!!!...You…" he was cut short by an impatient Dark Lord.

"No you stupid fool. Those damned wards, Dumbledore put up, stopped my Death Eaters from reaching you, …NOT ME!!" he hissed angrily "That ruddy old fart isn't as great as he used to be, I found that out when he attacked me in the Ministry of Magic, I've surpassed my old teacher, all he can do now is annoy me." Voldemort's little speech gave the young man a chance to center himself.

"Then what kept you from coming here until now?" he hoped to distract the snake-like monster, (the deformed man whose nose resembled that of a snakes more than that of a human anymore) and maybe, just maybe, help could arrive in time from the Order. "Don't tell me YOU were scared of me!" That stirred up the anger in this oddity of a man, making him spit before he was going to enlighten the loathsome boy in front of him.

"NO, not because of YOU, you little shit! But because of your damn mud-blood of a mother," saying this he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, but he continued. "Her sacrifice, that blood protection she gave you made it impossible for me to know your location, or even come too close to it, as long as you were with some blood relative of yours, if you or your blood relative didn't tell me the location I couldn't even see or hear anything about it…..That is until tonight." His face creased into an ugly grin. "When I received that interesting thought from you….HA!!" he said with sarcasm. " ' I'll kill you one day even if I have to die along with you' …that's what you said, isn't it? You bloody fool, you've subconsciously invited me here." The boy winced both from the pain of his fall but also from his realization, but how could he have known, now he was in no shape to confront the Dark Wizard, or run away, not to mention his wand was still in his room. Voldemort didn't have his wand out either, maybe he could distract him somehow, just as that thought crossed his mind Hedwig screeched and the Dark Lord turned towards her, giving him the time to slip away, clumsily jumping over the fence and limping in the opposite direction. A few moments later, breathing heavily, he realized that Voldemort was walking slowly behind him, snickering at the boy's helpless attempt to salvation. He fell and turned to face his assailant, the circling Hedwig perched herself on his left shoulder, seemingly to protect him, with her wings slightly open and screeching at the tall dark figure.

"Now, you see that...That's the reason I like my snake more than any damned human alive…HERE, catch!" he threw a small silver sphere, but before it even got to its target Voldemort took out his wand pointed it at the sphere and said "**TRACTUSUM**!!!" activating it. A magic green field extended from the object which enclosed both the boy and the bird.

"Isn't this extraordinary?? It was finished just a few hours ago. I figured that since you refused me my power when you were just a baby, and that you won't take your place by my side now or in the future, that I might as well take what is mine, hence the Subiaceo. Besides I was in a hurry to get rid of your meddling ways, this was the best solution I had at hand. Oh, don't worry this will only hurt…like HELL!!!" his face twisted in unspeakable ways, he pointed his wand at the prison and slowly chanted. "**Conatum Imperium Coagmentatum…. Conatum**** Imperium**** Coagmentatum… CONATUM IMPERIUM COAGMENTATUM**!!!! "

A dark orange crooked beam of light shot from the tip of the wand connecting itself to the silver sphere, activating it and making it spin off center faster and faster. The sphere, being roughly at the center of the prison, started emitting surges of green lightning in every direction imaginable hitting its captives, and as it hit the boy for the first time it was only a slight burning sensation, but with each hit the pain grew into a pain so great that it would make the Cruciatus feel like a needle prick. He felt as if his entire magic was being stripped away from him from the outside to his inside, and not all at once but painful millimeter by painful millimeter, making him aware of all the magic spread out through his body, feeling every connector and its relation to the others, all meeting one way or another with the center just beside the heart. He didn't feel just his magic being stripped away, but Hedwig's as well, all the conscience magic he felt drew a map in his head and he could see himself as a shadow with an intricate design of roads running all through his body and extending to Hedwig. The most noticeable was his, an emerald green color reaching everywhere in his body, the second was Hedwig's, a sky blue color you could only see on the clearest of days, and finally the third, the one he'd almost missed, sitting just below his center was another type of green, but this was a pale shade of green, it looked frightfully out of place, all of it bundled in a ball, not at all as well organized as the rest was. He realized that was probably made when he first met Voldemort and it was what this madman was after. So maybe making the quickest way to this spot would satisfy the loathsome creature, at the same time saving at least some of his magic and Hedwig's.

Connecting the magic inside himself little by little he managed to make a road towards the ball of pale green magic. Finally the spell reached it, reacting violently with it, making it brake from the rest of the connectors and morphing the dark orange light into the pale green it gave off. Satisfied with the results Voldemort ended the spell; the boy fell to the ground curling into a ball with Hedwig beside him barely moving.

The Dark Lord laughed with contempt. "Finally I'm whole again! Ha ha ha! This feels so right." He then turned his gaze upon the boy. "Apparently I don't need you anymore, heh heh." he licked his lips. "You've become expendable my child! I don't even care what that bloody prophecy actually said. So I bid you adieu, give my regards to your parents boy!" And with that grin still on his deformed face he said. "**AVADA-KEDAVRA!!!!"**

A green lightning shot from his wand and hit its target in the right shoulder. The boy screamed but instantly he was brought back to the matrix of emerald green map of his magic. So he tried, again, to make a road for the invading magic, he thought fast, maybe he could make a road leading outside of his body or even to the empty space left by the Dark Lord. But he barely made it a few centimeters because of his damaged right side and the spell overcame him.

Harry Potter was no more. The **Boy who Lived** was no more.

A satisfied Dark Lord was looming over the still body.

"You will disappear from this world and will never be remembered…..**INCENDIO!" **After a few seconds Harry's body was nothing more than a pile of ash, and Hedwig was flying slowly away. With that, Voldemort apparated to some unknown location.

Harry found himself gliding upwards. Strangely enough he didn't feel any regret, nor did he see his life flashing before his eyes, he continued floating into space, seeing the splendor that was the Earth, only a small thin thread still linking him to it. For a few seconds he stood staring at the solar system, seeing all the planets around him and taking in the wonderful scenery, not like the planetariums he'd seen back on Earth, not even the one Dumbledore had, made the real thing any justice.

He felt the thread tug at his chest for a split second and then break. Panic took over his senses and he desperately tried to pull himself back but with no result. Everything around him blurred and then he fell with a thump on solid stone. It was dark; he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his eyes. He felt the ground under his palms, or so he thought he did, it was made of large slabs of stone like an old English road.

Suddenly a light blinded him, after adjusting a bit he saw he was in a tunnel and the light was coming from the other side. NO it wasn't, the light was coming towards him, as if someone was holding a torch-light, although he couldn't see anyone behind it but a shadowy mist. To his surprise it spoke.

"Ah yes, yes! All according to plan, even if I do say so myself! Splendid… sssplendid!" It said with pleasure, but its mood changed as it got closer to him. "What's thiss, what's thiss!?!" It brought the torch-light closer to Harry's face and then letting out an angry growl it grabbed him by his neck with a bony ice cold hand and raised him off the ground. Harry was almost out of breath when the mist appeared to be startled by something and spoke again.

"YOU!!! What are you doing here?!?" A commanding voice from behind Harry snapped back at the black mist.

"Let go of the boy! He has succeeded in opening the second gate. You know what that means."

"IMPOSSIBLE !!!" exploded the now screeching voice of the black mist. "I have not written this! I have not…"

"It is not always as YOU write it. Is it now?" A reluctant black mist let go of Harry's neck, hissing at the boy. "I see that in your _hissy_ fit you have forgotten your manners as well."

"Hmm… yess a thoussand apologiesss." The black mist managed to compose itself. "Greetings, to you, fellow Ethernal!!" His hissing subsided and its voice returned to its prior state.

"Greetings to you, fellow Ethernal!" An overwhelming calmness could be felt in the grey mist's voice. "Now the boy must come with me, we have much to talk."

Harry sat up from the ground relieved that he felt calm again. A warm hand grabbed his shoulders and started to lead him away from the black mist and before he knew it they were no longer in the tunnel but a small cottage with enough room in it for a small wooden table and two chairs. Harry sat in one of them, and to his surprise a large muscular man sat opposite to him. From the look of things the man appeared to be in his fifties, he had a well groomed grey beard and resting on his shoulders a long grey braided ponytail. But he had no eyes, instead a thick mist came out of them.

"Well my boy I think you have a lot of questions. So let's hear them."


End file.
